


he sounds wonderful...

by theworldcavesin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldcavesin/pseuds/theworldcavesin
Summary: if The Scene from episode 8 wasn’t weirdly cut off
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, hasegawa langa & hasegawa nanako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	he sounds wonderful...

“You just need to tell her!” Nanako sang, smile shining toward her son. She was nailing this. Finally, Langa had come to her for advice and not only did she understand, she knew what to do. Nanako was proud of herself. But, of course, all that pride and happiness that bubbled in her stomach was soon pushed aside.

“Her?” Langa said, brow furrowing ever so slightly.

“Huh?” It just slipped out. Nanako didn’t mean to make that noise.

The two stared at each other. Nanko felt her face burn red. She was such an idiot. As far as she knew, Langa hadn’t been talking with anyone but Reki. Of course, Langa was quiet and didn’t tell her much but she still should have known. They weren’t talking about girls. How could she assume they were talking about girls? Wait. Oh. Oh. Langa liked a boy. Thinking about it, it made sense. But it was still a shock.

“Langa?” she forced out, realising the silence had taken hold of them. She had to say something.

“Yes?” Langa said, breaking their eye contact. Nanako couldn’t help but take notice of the blush growing heavier on the boy's cheeks. This was a side she’d never seen before. Her heart warmed at the sight.

“Would you like to say something? You don’t have to but… if you want to, I’m ready to listen.” She treaded carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was force Langa to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. If she did, she would be failing as a mother. He should feel comfortable. He should feel safe.

“I… Um… I like boys, I’m pretty sure.” Langa spoke more openly than Nanako had anticipated.

“That’s great, sweetheart.” She wasn’t entirely shocked. But Langa had opened up to her and that was a huge step. He was always closed off— cold even. But he had told her. Willingly. It was a beautiful moment. “ So… who do you like? Do they go to your school?” The questions made Langa squirm. Quite honestly, Nanako felt bad seeing her son react like that, but her curiosity was overwhelming. She had to know. If this conversation were ever going to happen, it would be right now.

“Um…” Langa started. Nanako smiled and nodded, edging him to continue. “He’s in my class,” Langa mumbled, arms wrapping around himself.

“Yeah? What’s he like?” Nanako leaned her chin on her hand.

“Um… He’s… loud. And passionate. And affectionate. And amazing,” the slight smile that graced Langa’s lips was everything Nanako wanted to see. “He’s so smart. Really perceptive and observant. And he has the brightest smile. He makes everyone so happy— he makes me so happy.” Langa’s shoulders had fallen from his ears. He slowly let go of the shirt he was holding onto so tightly. And he let himself smile. Nanako could have sworn that Oliver smiled a similar way. But maybe she was making it up. Maybe the bliss of seeing her son smile like that was clouding her mind.

“He sounds fantastic,” Nanako sighs. She was so grateful Langa was talking to her like this. She was so honoured to hear about the boy who’d stolen her son’s heart. “Does he have a name?”

Langa’s eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe saying it out loud was too much for him. Maybe admitting it made it all too real. Oh, she’d pushed too far. She was an awful mother. How could she make her son so uncomfortable? Why couldn’t she be satisfied with the information she was given? She didn’t have to push. She didn’t have to prod. But she did. And she’d ruined everythi—

“Reki…” Langa coughed, softly. Oh. Oh? Reki? The Reki that taught Langa to skate? The Reki who had been Langa’s first friend? Of course. How could Langa not fall in love with him? The couple of times Nanako had met Reki, his warmth infected her. Shining eyes, sparkling smile. Expressive, emotional, friendly, kind, loving. Reki. How did she not immediately think of Reki?

“Reki’s a wonderful boy…” Nanako offered a smile. She meant it.

“He is…” Langa agreed. His quiet smile dissipated. It took Nanako almost no time at all to remember why.

Yes, Reki was wonderful. But he was out of reach. He and Langa had fought. Langa had broken their “promise”. And now they were separated. Langa was hurting. Badly. And now Nanako’s heart ached with his.

“You should talk to him, Langa…” It wasn’t that simple. Nanako knew it wasn’t that simple. She shouldn’t have said that.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me…” Langa explained.

“Does he know how much you’re hurting?” Reki was sweet. He was kind and he cared so much. There was no way he could willingly put Langa through this much grief. There had to be more to it than broken promises.

Langa shook his head. He seemed like he didn’t want to talk anymore. And Nanako understood.

“Reki’s a sweet boy. He’ll listen if you tell him to. When you’re ready, go talk to him.” Nanako was confident that this was the best thing to say. Although, maybe she wasn’t confident. And Langa’s continuous silence wasn’t helping. She knew Langa was quiet, inattentive and aloof at times but she really wished he could say something to break her spiralling train of thought.

Langa nodded. It wasn’t words but it was enough. A quick smile and she continued to eat her food. Langa copied. They sat in their silence, thoughts loud in both of their minds. Nanako was ready to be there for Langa. And she trusted that Langa knew it, so she didn’t mind if the conversation stopped there. She could manage. Every spiralling thought in her mind she would have to push aside for the sake of Langa. She was ready to be there for him when he was ready to take another step forward. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> fjdjdhsh this is the first thing i’ve ever posted!! i hope you enjoyed :) please be kind


End file.
